Ladybug in Space
by Cliffhanger lover
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are transported to a space craft to help with evil aliens that have somehow captured Hawkmoth and using his powers for their purposes. I do not own either show and this is my first crossover


**_A/N- my very first cross over!!! please go easy on me!!_**

 ** _;3_**

Marinette stretched her arms and blinked groggliy as she became more awake.

Marinette was expecting to see her skylight, in her bed, which was in her room.

What she was _not_ expecting was people staring at her.

So Marinette did the only logical thing that came to mind. She screamed.

"It's awake!" Cried the brown skinned, white haired, blue eyed, pink tattoos around her eyes, and pointy ears girl.

"'It's' a human girl." Said a small girl with choppy brown hair, with glasses.

"Hello, and may I know who you are?" Asked a brown haired boy, with tan skin, and brown eyes.

Used to Chat Noir's advances, Marinette pushed the boy away and looked around nervously.

"Where am I?" Marinette asked.

"You're in a space craft." Said a red haired, blue eyed, pointy ears, man with the biggest mustache Marinette had every seen.

"I am Princess Allura. These are the Paladins of Voltron." Said the white haired girl.

"I'm Pigde." Said the other girl.

"And I'm Lance and as long as I'm with you nothing will harm you." Said the brown haired boy getting close to her face again.

Marinette once again pushed him away by his nose.

"I'm Coran. Would you like some food?" Asked the guy with the mustache.

"Coran! Don't even think about giving her that disgusting alien food!" Yelled a large, tan, brown haired boy.

He shoved Coran out of the way and gave her some food. "I'm Hank. Here's a tip. Don't eat what Coran gives you."

Marinette took a bite and almost moaned at how good the food was.

"The other one should be awake soon." Allura said, frowning.

"What other one?" Marinette asked.

"Some blond boy, but we still don't know your name." Said a boy that was silent until now.

"Marinette. What's yours?" Marinette said just as sharp, standing up and frowning at him.

"Oh, that's just Keith. Don't mind him. Now let me show you around the castle." Lance said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her away.

"Wait! Why did you bring me here?" Marinette protested, slipping out of Lance's grip.

"We need help from the ones that wields the Ladybug Earrings and Black Cat Ring." Coran said.

Marinette felt like throwing up.

"CAMEMBERT! I. NEED. CAMEMBERT. NOW!" Screamed a black flying cat kwami.

He looked over at her and started to cackle.

"Oh, god. My chosen is going to hate himself!" He laughed then flew over to her. "Name's Plagg. Can I see Tikki?"

Marinette figured that whoever Chat Noir was, they were on board this space craft too.

She opened her clutch and Tikki flew out and tackled Plagg.

"Plagg! You could have some manners! Do you treat your chosen like this?" Tikki scolded.

"Yes."

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Thank you."

Marinette left the bickering kwamis alone and turned to the group.

"What do you need help with?" Marinette asked.

"According to our sources our enemies kiddnapped a man from Earth, named, Hawkmoth. He is your enemy, correct?" Pigde said, pressing a button and a picture of Hawkmoth in akumas.

"That's him alright." Marinette growled.

"He's giving power to our enemy, Lector and his army. We don't know how to stop him so we decided to get you and your partner involed." Keith explained.

Marinette said, "Hawkmoth akumazites people by them feeling neagtive feelings."

Lance came up and frowned, "And they've been more aggressive and moody."

"That sounds like Hawkmoth's akumas all right. He sends his akumas to turn people or aliens in this case into supervillians." Marinette exaplained.

"We were hoping that you could help us." Hank said.

"I can. I need my partner Chat Noir though." Marinette explained.

"Speaking of your partner are you two dating or . . . ?" Lance asked.

"We aren't dating."

"He's still asleep, but he should wake up soon." Caron said.

Marinette nodded and looked through her purse.

"What are you looking for?" Allura asked.

"Cookies. It's what Tikki eats." Marinette explained.

Tikki flew over to her and sat on her shoulder and Plagg sat on her head complaining, "Do you have any Camembert? I'm starving."

Marinette furrowed her eyebrows and grumbled, "Sorry Tikki. There's no cookies in my purse." She looked up and asked, "Is there a kitchen that I can use?"

"You can cook?!" Lance squawked.

"My parents are bakers. I know how to bake a lot of stuff and I can cook Chinese food." Marinette said shrugging.

"We are having Chinese food tonight for dinner! Let's get you to the kitchen!" Hank declared, grabbing her wrist and dragging her to where the kitchen was, with Lance running after them.

;3

Adrien woke up groaning and looked around and yelped.

He was not in his room and he was not of Earth.

A black haired boy called out bored, "He's awake."

"Excellent! Now we can defeat our enemies!" Cried out a brown skinned, white haired, blue eyed, pink tattoos around her eyes, pointy ears girl.

"I'm Pigde, that's Keith, this is Allura, and that is Coran." Said a girl wearing glasses, and choppy brown hair.

Coran also had pointy ears, a bushy mustache, pale skin, blue eyes, and tattoos around his eyes as well.

"We already spoke with your partner and she told us about how Hawkmoth's powers work." Keith said, twirling a knife.

"Ladyug's here?" Adrien squeaked.

"She's in the kitchen with Lance and Hank." Allura told him.

"What's your name?" Coran asked.

"Adrien. Have you seen my kwami, Plagg? He looks like a black cat but can fly?" Adrien asked looking for the glutton.

"He's with your partner and her little flying compainion in the kitchen." Keith told him.

"No I get to marry her!" A large boy eating a cookie that smelled like Ladybug and Marinette.

"Hank, let's face it. She likes me best." Another boy agured.

"Please, she's crazy for my chosen, you two have no chance." Plagg snorted, flying over them.

"Adrien! Please tell these two they have no chance with-" Plagg began but was cut off at the other boy's protests.

Soon the kwami and the other two boys grew into a debate on who Ladybug would rather marry.

The conversation came to a stop at a loud bang.

Standing in the doorway was Marinette with a ladybug-like kwami on her shoulder and a tray of cookies on the ground.

"A-Ad-Adrien?!"

Adrien came to one answer. Marinette is Ladybug.

Then said girl screamed and bolted away.

Great.


End file.
